Lovely Darkness
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Ogre is absolutely miffed at Gob for not telling him the password to the Silver RayMermaid Cannon, but perhaps Doryu can cheer him up.


Aaaaaaaaaaand, here it is! Ogre/Doryu fic for rionette and Ryou's birthday! YAY!

Kiba: I thank God that I was created for the Artemis Fowl series...

Me: Shut up. At least you're not dead, like two of the guys in this...

Ogre and Doryu: HEY!

Rated: T language and mild sexual activity

Ogre, Doryu, Gob SEXY, Range, and Sopra are (c) to Hiro Mashima

Ogre stared dumbfounded at the control panel. Just what the hell was that password? A five letter password shouldn't be so hard to figure out now. And by a poor idiot silverclaimer named Glen! If only Gob told him instead of Doryu! He banged his fists down on the keypad, swearing pitifully. He turned his head around and noticed Doryu casually leaning against the wall.

"Well!"

Doryu glared at him, scoffing, "Well what?"

"What's dat password!? I know Gob told you!" Ogre had a vein extending out of his forehead.

He shook his head. "How am I supposed to know? You oni all are alike."

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes."

Ogre was about to remark, when his communicator began to beep. He quickly flipped it open. "Who the hell is this?...Gob?...Yeah...Reina's forces are attacking! Jeez, what are those idiots doing?!...Amazons are they? Huh...By the way, what's the password?"

Gob, on the other line, sighed. Shaking his head, he mumbled the password in case Reina's forces heard.

"WHAT?!"

He twitched hearing Ogre's vile voice ring in his pointed ears. Gob stared at the communicator at for a few seconds before hearing two female voices, screams, and a very loud screech. "Commander, I'll have to get back to you!"

"Hold on, G-"

Too late. Gob already hung up on him. He swore once again and thrusted the communicator against the wall. Luckily for the device, it remained unbroken. He blinked for a few seconds, trying to re-gain composure...sure...he certainly will...

"AH, SCREW IT!" Ogre shouted. He began to throw a tantrum like a little kid when he was not getting his way. He gave a ferocious roar and slammed his palm onto the computer screen, nearly trashing it. Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. A bony hand that is.

Doryu inched his way to his ear, whispering in a cold voice. "Patience, my friend. The Mermaid Cannon will fire. Those human fools are unsuspecting."

The Oni leader froze. His entire body went numb like when you hold a ice for a while and your hand gets colder. His black eyes glanced back towards the demon leader. Ogre nodded weakly. He shook Doryu's hand off. He faced the mass destruction machine with absolute lust.

_"The lust of power and death._

_And Doryu..._

_Wait...what?"_

Ogre paused at what he just thought. Snapping out of his gaze, he flipped his communicator back on. He dialed Gob's number forcefully. A beeping was heard from the next line. His expression lightened when he heard Gob's voice.

"Hello-"

"Yo, Gob! I-"

"This is is Gob. Sorry I'm very busy right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back too you. Bye!"

BEEP.

Ogre screamed at the top of his lungs. His language sky-rocketed all around the River Saly. Even Underworld Ruler Doryu was surprised. Unfortunately for Gob, the cellphone-like object was still on. Later, he could deal with the wonderful beatings that followed. Poor Gobby-kun...Uh...I mean...JUST READ ON, DAMMIT!

Doryu's ears were nearly bleeding now. After that Elie girl escaped, Ogre was in quite the terrible mood. He stared at him with the usual rage in his eyes. However, most thoughts about encasing the world in darkness were on hold for the moment. A thought of choking Ogre to death ran through his mind. A thought of stabbing Ogre to death ran through his mind. A final perverted thought ran through his mind, involving seme and uke. He grinned devilishly.

"Damn, damn, damn, da-..." The oni finally caught onto his cohort's smile. "What's the hell's with ya?"

"Nothing," he replied, averting his gaze.

Being an underworld leader was extremely tough. You could only engage in sexual activities with your own species of the opposite sex. However, Doryu wanted to be different. This led to him wanting to leave the underworld, and you all know what happened with that: humans and senteniods fighting in the city he built. He shook his head to himself, shaking off the memory.

Suddenly, Ogre's communicator rang.

"Um...I got your message..." a timid Gob said.

Ogre began screaming at him, forgetting why he called in the first place. "ICAN'TBELIEVEYOU! ALLIASKFORISSOMEFRICKEN'HELP,BUTYOUAIN'TTHEEEEEEEEEEERE!" (I can't believe you! All I ask for is some fricken' help, but you ain't there!)

Gob trembled, glancing back towards two amazons. "I-I'm sorry, Commander, but I-I have something to take care of first."

"Wai-"

CLICK.

Gob placed his phone into his jean pocket. Here he was getting ready to fight Range and Sopra; two of Demon Card's finest females. He grinned, bowing his head at each of them. "Well, I better get to killing you."

Range, being the loudmouth, shouted, "As if a cutie-poo like you can...WHOA!" She dashed over to examine his...horns. "These are so kawaii!" Fangirlness took over. She grabbed them and began yanking them. "Are these real?"

"Get the hell off me, you bitch!"

Sopra slammed herself in the face, hating the stupidity of her friend. _"Why me? Son of a bitch, why me!"_

With Ogre and Doryu...

Ogre broke the communicator with his bare hand. He sighed, slamming his head into a wall multiple times with repeated murmurs of, "Damnnit". He glared at Doryu.

Doryu caught his gaze. "Why be vengeful towards me? I need not your temptation."

"Temptation!? What are you spouting?"

"Why, this," Doryu wistfully grabbed his waist and dragged him until they were mere inches apart. Doryu slammed his rough lips against Ogre's. He inserted his tongue almost automatically, shoving through Ogre's defenses. Too his own surprise, Ogre slowly kissed back.

Orge's mind was basically going like this: OMG WTF?! IS THIS BITCH KISSING ME?! ...Well, he does taste good, kinda like soy sauce. Hmm, something's against my leg...WHAT THE HELL?!

Ogre broke the kiss and immediately deverted his eyes towards Doryu's crotch area. "...Doryu..."

"Yes?"

"...You're kinda, ya know..."

"I know very well," Doryu coyly murmured in Ogre's ear, placing a hand on his partner's theigh. He slowly rubbed his rod through Ogre's pants.

Ogre groaned a little, before grabbing Doryu by the waist. "Shall we go to my room?"

"Of course, Ogre."

---

Wow. I wrote this all in three days. Took me four days to think of! Meh, I'm off to stop Tomoko yay, nother charrie from killing Bean with love...Bye...


End file.
